2000 split screen credits
Nickelodeon Split Screen Credits SpongeBob SquarePants: Hooky; Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II TV Episode April 8, 2000/Nicktoons Promo 2003 March 3 2000- September 3 2000 These are a little different then the next group. These have the 25-30 second edit of the show end music playing in the background with the show's logo on top of the left side and with Announcers talking promoting the next two shows or programming block or new episode(s) of another show for the following night on Nick. And all of these includes a nick.com logo at the bottom. On all shows; used a different or the same logo; these are logos that are not used on TV in years or ones that was used only for home video releases. A similar one was used for Spongebob's Nicktoons Summer Splash in 2000 with the show's playing in the background while Spongebob and his friends were talking. September 4 2000-Sepember 10 2006 These are much different then the first group. The only difference these have: instead of the logo they have the show's title but they keep the nick.com logo but the difference it only come in two shapes a cloud and splat along a nickelodeon logo with said shapes that bounces at the bottom back and forth one as a close and one far back. Instead of promoting two shows together with two announcers one is just used they just promote them all together. And at the end after the production companies new Nickelodeon logos are used and some shows are "assigned" to these logos with copyright notices in different fonts and years. A similar was used for Spongebob's Nicktoons Summer Splash in 2001 with the show's playing in the background while Spongebob and his friends were talking. examples includes * A Cloud: use on Rugrats and Catdog; On Rugrats and all Klasky Csupo Nicktoons, Catscratch, and Avater used children laughing. On Catdog after the Peter Hannan Productions logo you hear flies buzzing, but while promoting Invader Zim around March 2001 marching music was heard. On Crybaby Lane just still * A Bean shaped logo: used The Wild Thornberrys, Doug, etc. On Doug, the end theme is heard. Same as the first and second to last On The Wild Thornberrys and all Klasky Csupo Nicktoons, Catscratch, and Avatar used children laughing. * A Magic Pillow looking logo: used on The Fairly Oddparents and The Amanda Show: On Oddparents the ending theme is heard. On the Amanda Show there two versions The first version is a little mess up instead of The Amanda Show's "Amanda Please" TRP quote instead All That's "Hey Clavis, Wake Up the show over, Aw Yea Kick it" TRP quote is heard until about half through the logo when the Nickelodeon Productions light blub buzzing picks up. But the second is fixed with The Amanda Show's "Amanda Please" TRP quote and the buzzing at the start of the logo. This logo was also used during We'll be right Back/Now back to the show bumper for Oddparents A Error requadida Brainpop With the Pelswick Music Tone. * The Hey Arnold bow logo: Used for Hey Arnold and before the logo appears you hear I think is Arnold and the gang saying Snee Oosh * The Rarely used Atom: Only used during Pelswick. Would latter used for Jimmy Neutron promotional * The Ugly looking Flower: Used for Rocket Power, All Grown Up, Catscrach, Avatar and later episode of SpongeBob. Same as the first and second On All Grown Up and Rocket Power and all Klasky Csupo Nicktoons, Catscratch, and Avatar used children laughing. While on Spongebob uses Seagulls cawing * The boomerang: Used on SpongeBob uses Seagulls cawing. There are two version of this logo one is facing left the other is facing right. Also used during the premiere and other airings of Rugrats: All Growed Up. Later Years (2001-2009) Nick would phase out out these credits after 2001 but use similar ones without the Nickelodeon/Nick.com logo banner. In later years the credits starting changing. Later credits would use a little banner to tell what was coming up next followed by the new Nickelodeon logo of that year. The Re-brand (2009-Present) On September 28, 2009 Nickelodeon re-branded all their networks including the main network with a new logo which include new split screen credits unlike the predecessors where the credits was on the left and the promo on the right but this time the two switch sides and the up next feature both a character or characters and the title of the upcoming show was used. In 2012 Nickelodeon used quick bottom split screen credits for new episodes and some reruns of Victorious which showed the next episode. Reruns of Big Time Rush used the same format and usually music videos from the band play. Figure it Out which showed the panelist having fun and behind the scenes of the shows until both shows was ended and by then Nick did away with full credits with quick ones at the bottom during the end of the show to save time. Credits over the years * 2000 and SpongeBob * 2000-2002 * 2002-2009 * 2009-Present